Who Would Of Known
by Tina Callaway
Summary: Beth finds the true side of Vince. Just a something that spilled out...


"Great." Beth said as she read her scripted for the WWF Raw is War show. I can't believe I have to get hit with a chair again!"  
  
"What's wrong ." Andrew (Test) came over to Beth.  
  
"Nothing, it's just the great McMahon has to put me through hell every night. You know the same old, same old."  
  
"Yea he does that to everyone. Anyway you can handle it your a strong, and if you don't mind me saying, beautiful girl."  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"Thanks. Hay what are you doing after the show?"  
  
"Nothing I guess, why?"  
  
"Well, I just thought..."Andrew's words where interrupted.  
  
"Hay Beth I thought you said you where going to stop dating guys, if that's what you call it considering you go out with them just to get in their pants" Marri said as she winked at Andrew.  
  
"Oh go away!" Beth said as she grabbed Andrews arm and left.  
  
"Listen about to night I forgot I have a ... Doctor appointment." Andrew said as he gave her a quick kiss on the check and left.  
  
"Thanks Marri your a great friend."  
  
"You're welcome Beth." Marri's expression quickly changed. "Umm I just got done reading the scripted for tomorrow night and I wonder why Vince is being so hard on you. I'm mean last month he had the minister abduct you, then he goes and says you have to fight in a "bra and panties" match with Terri and the loser has to take it all off, thank God Taker and Kane came out to save you, and now this!"  
  
"I know. I'm going to talk to him OK. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Beth was walking down to the V.I.P room she noticed that the lights kept flickering on and off. Knock, knock, and knock  
  
"Come in." Vince called from in side the room. Beth walked in and the door behind her shut then made a loud thump sound.  
  
"What was that?" Beth called  
  
"It's my new security system."  
  
"Well, I came here to basically ask you. What's up your ass and why do you have to put me through hell for it!"  
  
"Beth I think its your time to shine."  
  
"My time to shine, Vince your practically kill me!"As soon as Beth finished her sentence the lights flicked then they went out completely, after about ten seconds there was a low buzz that quick quieted. It was coming from the door.  
  
"..."  
  
"Vince please tell me that's not the door!"  
  
"Well," Vince said with his little worried face. Beth ran to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Oh great." She said with a sigh. "I'm stuck in a room with Vince, please dear God help me."  
  
"Wait now, we can just light some candles and wait for the electricity to go back on..." He lighted the candles as he trailed off.  
  
"OK this can't be to bad; I'll just think happy thoughts." Beth said as she shut her eyes.  
  
Vince and Beth sat across the room from each other without saying a word for about ten minutes. The Vince broke the silent."You like Shane right." He said slyly.  
  
"Yea sure whatever."  
  
"Well, would you like to see some baby pictures of him?"  
  
"OK." Beth said smiling for the first time she was there. Vince lighted a candle as Beth came over and sat by him. Vince pulled out his wallet and took some pictures out.  
  
"This picture of Shane was taken on Steph's birthday party she just turned eight and Shane was angry because she was getting all the gifts, so he hit her with a rubber bat." Vince said as he showed her a picture of Shane walking away with a rubber bat with Steph crying her eyes out in the back in the back round  
  
"I guess Shane was born to be in the WWF." Beth said as Vince pulled out another picture."  
  
Here was when Shane was five and he got a new teddy bear. He named in Boo- boo and he never went anywhere without it!"  
  
"Boo-boo" Beth said laughing.  
  
"This one was when he turned twenty-two. Him and Hunter got really drunk and thought they could take on about twenty men." Vince said as he showed Beth a picture of Shane and Hunter in jail.  
  
"Jail birds huh."  
  
Vince and Beth talked about the WWF and looked at pictures from the past for two hours or so when Vince found a picture that he would regret showing Beth.  
  
"Here's a picture of your family reunion." Vince said shaking. "I wish my family wasn't so messed up, I wish"  
  
At that Vince began to show his true feelings as a tear went silently down his face.  
  
Then the lights flickered and went back on. "Are you going to be all right?" Beth said as she got up.  
  
"Yea." Vince said, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
William Regal walked in and stopped dead in his tracks."What the bloody hell is going on here!" He said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Nothing!" Beth snapped as she said thanks to Vince for letting her see the pictures. Before she left she bent down and gave Vince a kiss on the cheek then walked out. She could hear William and Vince talking and thought her self."Who would of known. Vince actually has a heart!" She was walking when she ran into Shane. "Boo-boo" she said and all she could do was smile. 


End file.
